


Sakura iro no yume

by cascadedEquilibrium



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All based on a song from Deemo, Angst, Dreams, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this 5am in the morning, M/M, Probably Crappy, Some possible fluff, and sleep, i need caffeine, it's a good song, ok there's fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadedEquilibrium/pseuds/cascadedEquilibrium
Summary: Hanzo keeps having the same nightmare each year since that faithful day. All color has been drained and all he can see are the pale imitations and bloodshed. Except this year,he dreamt of something a bit more different.A bit more colorfulA bit more like...home(Based on a song)





	Sakura iro no yume

**Author's Note:**

> **Quick Disclaimer :** None of the characters belong to me nor do I own the song. You can find the song in the link below
> 
> Please enjoy

Your dream started with a five-year-old Genji and an eight-year-old you,both of you dressed in festive kimonos. It was the spring festival in Hanamura,you and your brother were not familiar of the small village. You told him that he must be careful and to stick together. Father told you of your responsibility to look after Genji and make sure he doesn’t wander off.

Genji,however ,was easily distracted by the lights and sounds of the festival and now you must find him in this sea of people and stalls. Worry started to fill your mind the longer you searched. It didn’t take long until you became frantic over finding your five-year-old brother. You kept looking through the crowds until you heard your brother shouting your name,you ran towards the direction as the festival slowly faded away. The lights became duller,the sounds now muted.

As you stopped,you were no longer eight and you were surrounded by complete darkness. All you can smell was the sickly sweet scent of Sakura blossoms.

You kept walking until you saw the Sakura trees of your old home, all aligned to make a pathway. Except these trees were not as bright and vibrant. The petals looked paler to the point of almost being white. They you to a very familiar scene. One you would never forget.

You started to remember that day as you closed your eyes for a moment and shot them open again as your body begins to move. You felt the guilt weigh you down while harsh words and clashing swords can only be heard. 

The grip on your heart tightened as you drew nearer and nearer. You kept walking faster and faster,before you knew it,you were running. 

Hoping maybe you can stop this.

Hoping you won’t watch yourself commit the same mistake over and over again.

Once you reached the battle,it was too late. Your brother was already struck down,leaning on the dojo wall for support. Both of you covered in scars,but Genji looked worse. Blood was all over the place. Your younger self stood over Genji as he barely clung onto life.

_“This wouldn’t have happened if you haven’t lost your way brother.”_

Genji looked up at Hanzo’s younger self and smiled before he gave him a defeated look. His bright eyes now full of sadness and anguish.

_“Hanzo,you lost me when you became the clan’s heartless puppet.”_

He then closed his eyes,accepting his fate. The younger you was enraged by his response. You watched your younger self raise the sword before you looked away from the finishing blow.

A single cry was heard,followed by a hollow silence. The clatter of your old sword indicated the deed was done.

You directed your eyes back towards your past self as realized his mistake,YOUR mistake, he dropped to his knees and sat there in his blood. Every ounce of rage and envy suddenly disappeared. 

It was as if everything was frozen in time.

You saw the tears stream down your face,but no noise can be heard from you. You watched as your eyes turned glassy,no reaction can be seen from you. The elders gathered around you,telling you nothing but lies and slander. Telling you that this was the only way it could’ve ended,but their words meant nothing to you. The only word you heard was “heartless”. 

Later on,your past self stood up and was lead back to his room by the elders,for the servants shared the same face of shock and horror you had on yours. You walked over to the body of your fallen brother,lying there in a pool of his own blood. His body was covered in cuts as well as his blood soaked clothes,done by the blade you once held. 

His green hair caked with blood,his face held a peaceful look. 

Almost too peaceful for someone who is usually so full of energy. He was always moving,always changing. 

He used to have so much life,life you never appreciated,life that is now gone. You kneeled down and caressed his scarred cheek. You held the body close to your chest as you began to cry. Emotions flooded you as you sobbed over your brother’s body. You cried out to him,as if his spirit was still there. You told him that he was right,that you were nothing but a puppet,that you were heartless. 

Time passed,your shouts turned into whispers,your sobs into silent cries.

_Sorry...I'm so sorry...I have failed you_

Sakura petals floated down gracefully as everything slowly started to fade away. Leaving you with a heart torn by regret.

-

Hanzo sat up from the bed,gasping for air. He gripped the sheet,reminding himself that it was all a nightmare and that he was in a cheap hotel, not standing over his brother’s corpse. He grabbed the clock from the nightstand.

_10:30pm_

He placed the clock down and sighed as he plopped back down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling,rewinding his dream in his head. 

It has been ten years since that day,and yet it still haunts him. Then again, it was important that he never forgets. Perhaps this is why he is so compelled to return here every year, to seek some form of atonement or redemption despite knowing that his actions were unforgivable and because this was the only way he knew how to honor his brother.

Even without a reason to visit,this nightmare comes back to haunt him like this every year. He tried to consult the spirit dragons that were nestled somewhere within his soul about this matter,but there were no answers from them. 

After a few minutes have passed, he got up and made his way to the dingy bathroom across his bed. He looked at the mirror in front of him and traced the bags under his bloodshot eyes.He moved away from the mirror and began shedding his clothes. He tried not to look at the scars his brother inflicted on him,a reminder of that day. 

He switched on the shower and spent a few good minutes relaxing in it’s hot water until he forced himself out. He mustn't linger any longer,after all,he has an important visit to make before he goes back to a life of wandering about. He dried himself off,tied his hair and changed into his kyudo-gi and metal boots. He equipped his bow and made sure that his quiver was full before he leaped out the window. He’ll return back to the hotel once this was all done with,but for now

It is time to visit his brother once more.

-Meanwhile-

Somewhere in the world,a lonely cowboy just woke up from the strangest dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone, thanks for reading and if you have any comments, there's always the comment section down below.
> 
> https://youtu.be/0z5XHs2KPD4
> 
> Anyways,the title of the song is called "Sakura iro no yume" by Tzu-Chien Wen and can be found in Deemo. It's one of my favorite songs,so I hope you can give it a listen to.


End file.
